Rules
Rules As with any server, Heroes of Eternity has a set of rules that must be followed in order to keep the experience running smoothly, and enjoyably, for everyone involved. Some of these apply mainly to the Survival World, some apply only in Roleplay, but all must be followed, or punishment will ensue. Disclaimer More rules may be added in the future as incidences occur. Please try to keep up to date. For the first month after a rule is put in place, the excuse "I did not know" is acceptable. After this time, it will no longer be. So check this page at least once a month to avoid any issues. Chat Rules # Keep chat appropriately for the channel you are in. Local Chat is for Roleplay, General Chat is for chatting with everyone on the server, Banter Chat is for the randomness, etc. # Excessive Caps and Spam are not allowed. If you repeat the same message more than 3 times within 10 seconds, it is considered spam. This is not a solid rule however. If a Staff believes you are spamming, they will take action, even if you time your messages to be 2 every 10 seconds, for longer than 20 seconds. Caps Lock or ALL CAPS LIKE THIS in messages is not allowed outside of Banter Chat, and excessive Caps can still get you muted. # Linking outside sources, like unrelated youtube videos or websites, is not allowed outside of Banter Chat. Linking related videos, like a video you made of you and your friends raiding a dungeon on our server, is only allowed in Advertisement chat. Linking inappropriate content which is disturbing or NSFW- IE Porn or Graphic Violence- is strictly not allowed and will result in lengthy mutes or bans. # Excessive yelling and screaming in Local Chat is discouraged in Roleplay Hot Spots, and may result in mutes if excessive. # Excessive cursing is not allowed outside of Banter Chat, and even in Banter, if it becomes too much, you will be muted. # Flaming or discussing controversial or inappropriate topics is not allowed. This includes but is not limited to Politics, Sexual Assault, Abuse, Murder, and other major Triggers. Depending on the severity, punishments may vary from mutes, to temp bans, to permanent bans. Roleplay Rules # Mary-Sue characters are not allowed. If you have been warned multiple times about Mary-Sue or 'Snowflake' characters by Staff, you may be jailed or temp banned. Read about Mary-Sues and how to avoid making one Here. # Adult Roleplay is not allowed in any chats. If you wish to conduct graphic torture or ERP, firstly, all players involved must be over the age of 18. Secondly, it must be done in private chat. Thirdly and finally, all players must agree to the situation. If these criteria are not met, and Staff find out about it, all parties involved may be perm banned, depending on the situation. If one player attempts to force ERP on another, the player instigating the ERP will be perm banned, including their IP. DO NOT BE IDIOTS. # Death and Maiming Perms are required if you wish to kill or maim another character. Death Perms are essentially, you have permission to kill a character. Maim Perms are essentially, you have permission to main a character. These Perms must be given by the owner of the character in question. You can not walk up and 'Would stab Jeff in the neck, slicing him wide open+' then ask for Perms. Perms must be agreed upon before the action that would require them has been emoted. Failure to do so will result in temp or perm bans. If you attempt to strong arm or blackmail a player into giving Perms, you will be temp or perm banned. Agreements, such as "I will give you kill perms if you give me kill perms" are allowed, and is actually the prefered method. if you are not willing to risk your own character, why should somebody else? # Lore Compliancy is required. If you character is not Compliant with the Server's Lore, you will be told. Please listen to Staff on this. Failure to change will result in jailings and possibly temp bans. Read the wiki if you have questions about what is and is not compliant. A few examples of non-compliant roleplay are: "My character comes from an alternate universe." No. "My character is a Commoner, born with white hair." No. "I was born with naturally blue hair." No. "I walk around in a hoodie." No. "I have a gun." No. "I am Spiderman." No. A good rule of thumb as well- if it Originates in an Anime, it is probably NOT Compliant. # Important characters, with no permissions, are not allowed. You can not play a Dweller, King, Queen, Emperor, Head Master Caster, or ANY Story or Lore Characters without the EXPRESS PERMISSIONS of Staff. Doing so will result in temp bans or, if severe, permanent bans. # Power Gaming is not allowed. if your character is incredibly over powered, with no reason, and without an Approved Character Application on the forums, this is Power Gaming. Even those with an Application, if you are acting well beyond the skill level laid down by the Application, you are Power Gaming. This will result in jailing, temp bans, and/or potentially having your Character's Approval Revoked. # God Roleplay is not allowed. If your character 'happens to dodge every attack' or 'happens to be good at everything that is relevant to every situation' this is not only Mary-Sue, but God Roleplay. After warning, you may be jailed or temp banned. # Attempting is required for any action involving another. In Roleplay, forcing an action on another is considered God Roleplay. However, we give it it's own section here, to elaborate further. For example: (Examples of Forced Action vs Good Roleplay) Jack: Stabs Jason through the chest, killing him. + The above is God Roleplay, and also violates the Death Perms Rule. You must emote 'attempting' so that the other player has a chance to react to something you are doing. Another example of God Roleplay would be emoting 'Runs+'. Instead, you should do the following two: Jack: Would attempt to stab Jason in the chest.+ jason: Would turn, bringing his blade up in an arch to intercept Jack's own.+ And, Example two: Jess: Would turn, attempting to jump onto the table and flee.+ Mark: Would reach out, attempting to grab her cloak and pull her back.+ So remember: ATTEMPT ATTEMPT ATTEMPT! If you force an action, this is God Roleplay, and you can face jailing and temp bans. General and Survival Rules # Hacking, Exploiting, Glitching, and any other methods of fudging with the server or game is not allowed. Depending on the severity of the offense bans may be temporary, or permanent. This includes but is not limited to: Xray, Fly, Jesus, Duping, ForceOP (which doesn't work anyway, if you downloaded one congrats on that free virus), Enderpearl Glitching, ETC. A list of allowed Mods is down below! # Camping player's homes, any warps, or spawn is not allowed. Preventing players from enjoying the game in this manner can result in anything from temp bans, perm bans, or having all of your items deleted, or- if we are feeling particularly evil- setting all of your stats to -696969696969. Don't be a jerk. # As the above mentioned, Don't be a jerk. Flaming, trolling, etc falls under this category. # Respect your fellows. Insulting or discriminating about anyone because of their age, race, sex, gender identity, sexual orientation, social class, level ETC will result in mutes, temp bans, and possibly perm bans. (This includes intentional misgendering, transphobes be warned.) # Griefing is not allowed. Don't mess with other people's builds, bases, etc. Stealing from chests in active bases is also not allowed. If it's a random chest in the open that has been there for 3 weeks, go for it. But in general, check with Game Staff first. # Advertising other servers is not allowed, with a few scarce exceptions. Hypixel and other huge minigame servers that average around 2,000 or more players are allowed to be mentioned, but asking everyone to go play there over and over with the IP is not allowed. Mentioning other Roleplay servers in our chat is specifically not allowed. # Lag machines, derp houses, etc are not allowed. While we understand not everyone is the greatest of builders, and we do not think you have to be to contribute to the community, please avoid making Dirt, Cobble, Wood, Wool, or Glass Box Bases. Futuristic builds, such as space ships, skyscrapers of quartz, etc are also discouraged. We love them, and they look amazing, but for the sake of theme, try to stick to Medieval or Fantasy structures. # Mob Grinders with more than 4 spawners are not allowed. For the sake of server lag, we ask you limit your base to a maximum of 6 spawners, and a maximum of 4 per grinder. We also ask you avoid afking your grinders for longer than an hour. The less mobs built up, the better. Larger bases, such as full towns, may have exceptions to the Spawner Limit if they are further than 80 blocks apart. # TPing out of combat through any means, including but not limited to /back /spawn /warps /tpa etc, is not allowed. This applies to loging out in combat- and in Roleplay. If you logout or conveniently "Crash" every time things are not going your way, you will face temp bans. # You are responsible for your account and IP. The excuse "It was my brother." or "My friend got on while I was in the bathroom" are not acceptable. Simply because, it is impossible to tell if you are telling the truth. We do not trust you. If your IP is used to break a rule badly enough that it warrants IP bans, your IP is stuck with that ban. Same goes for your account. Allowed Modifications There are a few allowed Mods that you can use on our server. Here is the fairly short list of them. # Shaders. # Optifine. # More Player Models. # Better GUI. # Armor HUD. # Mini Maps that do not show Players, Caves, and / or Mobs. # Tails. # Macros. # Anything that is purely cosmetic and does not affect gameplay. If you are found using anything outside of this list, there is a high chance you will be temp banned. You will be allowed to plead your case for certain mods. If they fall within a gray zone for instance, there is the possibility of avoiding punishment and getting a Mod added to this list if you pled a calm argument for it. Once a Staff says "No." however, if you continue to argue, the sentence may be lengthened. Category:Rules Category:Player Resources